


Physically impossible

by ParisianAmour



Series: gabenath one-shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Rumours, Series, angry audrey, gabenath, refered sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAmour/pseuds/ParisianAmour
Summary: Sometimes work becomes too hard, there is only so much stress one person can deal withIt only takes one small action to bring all of that work, falling onto you and burying you underneath itYou will always need someone to help pull you out
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: gabenath one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Physically impossible

Today had just started out to be a terrible day for Nathalie sancoeur. 

Number one, the dry cleaning services had managed to mess up her pantsuits, resulting in her her having to wear a skirt and an old black blazer with a satin red shirt underneath it. 

She always wanted to look professional and she was afraid that this attire was too revealing for her work space. 

But unfortunately, it was either this or jeans and a jersey. 

And if Nathalie was really wanting to be thrown out the door, she would have just gone in any random casual wear. 

But she loved her job and intended to keep it. 

Number two, Nathalie had woken up late, and with trying to find a suitable outfit and giving herself an hour long pep talk about how she would be alright and Gabriel wouldn’t be angry with her, she got caught up in the early morning traffic in the busy streets of Paris. 

On top of that, she wasn’t even able to inform Gabriel of her late arrival because she had left her personal cellular device in her apartment. 

Today was just one of those days, where the universe did not play to her favor. 

She briskly walked into the mansion and dropped her bag on the floor and keys on her desk as she logged into her computer, picked up her tablet and speed walked to Gabriel’s podium. 

“I’m so sorry sir! I didn’t mean to be late, I woke up late, discovered the dry cleaners had messed up my entire wardrobe of business attire, so then I had to find something that was appropriate and reliable for the office and then I had to tell myself that I hopefully wouldn’t get fired by my boss, then I managed to get into my car safely, but the I got stuck in the early morning rush hour traffic and I was going to inform you on my late arrival, but then I discovered I had left my cellphone on my counter top in my apartment! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! It won’t happen-“

“Nathalie! Please calm down, it’s alright, these things happen, we all have these days. Why on earth do you think I would fire you?!”

“Well... I don’t know if my outfit is appropriate for work, I had nothing else that screamed formal business attire, unless you’d like me to rock up in jeans and a jersey, but then I’d prefer to keep my job” she rambled on. 

“Oh no, your outfit choice is perfect, you should wear skirts more often” said Gabriel as his eyes lingered on her legs for a little too long which managed to draw Nathalies attention. 

“No thank you, I shall keep my attire strictly business and professional sir”

“Alright,but I’m glad you are alright and no harm was caused in your hour of absence”

“Thank you sir”she said as she made her way to her desk to start answering emails and arranging dates on the calendar. 

All was going well until the phone rang. 

Nathalie answered it with a monotone - Gabriel agrestes assistant, miss sancoeur here- 

And from the other end came an ear splitting screech that belonged to non other than the queen of fashion herself,Audrey bourgeois. 

“Gabriel agrestes assistant, Miss Sancoeur listening, what can I do for you today?” 

“It’s Audrey, I need to speak to Gabriel”

“I’m afraid that mr agreste is unable to speak at the moment, but I shall deliver any important information to him as soon as he has a spare moment”

“Excuse me! How dare you deny my request!-“

“I’m sorry, mrs Bourgeois, but-“

“I did not call to hear excuses! Now put me on the line with Gabriel immediately!”

“Mrs bourgeois, mr Agreste is very-“

“ how dare you!!! I have asked not once, but twice for you to put me on the line with your boss, but you still deny my request!? No wander all of those rumors were going around! There is no way in hell that such a pathetic lowlife could have ever gotten such a prestigious job! What else did you do apart from sleep with the man?! I bet you, you are the reason for his wife’s unexplainable disappearance!!”

“Mrs Bourgeois, I’m going to have to ask you to please calm-“

“Calm down?!?!? Calm down???!! You low life bitch! Who ever gave you the authority to tell me, to calm down?! What a disrespectful, useless slag! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!!”

And the line fell silent...

That was it. 

That was Nathalies breaking point. 

She had tried so hard to be nice. 

Today was the literal definition of shit. 

She couldn’t let Audreys words get to her. 

She was fine. 

But those rumors had hurt when they came around. 

As soon as she was chosen for the job, rumors started to travel the city. 

-how on earth did SHE get the job-

-her name is the definition of heartless!-

-I bet you, she slept with him to get that job-

-she was always such a slag in high school anyway-

-well, whatever that man sees in her, he must think that it’s able to hold up his business-

But the ones that happened after emilies disappearance where something else. 

-Madam must have found out that the assistant and her husband were sleeping together which resulted in her killing her self-

-that sancoeur woman obviously wanted the wife out of the picture, she definitely had something to do with it-

-dirty lowlife, who plans someone’s death just to keep their job?-

Nathalie shook her head violently as she tried to forget about all of those horrible memories. 

She tried so hard to remain quiet and contained, but she could feel Gabriel’s eyes on her. 

“Nathalie? What did Audrey want?”

“She didn’t say sir”

“She said something, I know it. Was she-“

“If you’ll excuse me sir..” said Nathalie as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her as she slammed her back into the wall and sank down onto the floor with her head in her hands. 

“Come on sancoeur, keep it in, don’t let him know, he can feel emotion”

But it was too much. 

Nathalie was at her weakest. 

Her day had just been terrible. 

She tilted her head up as her tears started to fall down her face and onto the cold marble flooring of the bathroom. 

They wouldn’t stop. 

She grabbed a sheet of loo roll and wiped her under eyes with it, trying to dry up her wet, tear stained face. 

She had to go back and work. 

She needed to finish her emails. 

But her thoughts were disrupted by a few subtle knocks on the door. 

“Nathalie? Are you in there?”

“Y-yes sir” 

Crap, control your voice sancoeur!

“Nathalie, are you alright?”

“Yes sir, I-I’m fine”

Nooooo, stop talking!

“You’re not alright, I can feel it, don’t lie to me”

The door flung open and out came a very distressed looking Nathalie. 

“Fine! I’m not alright! I can’t take this anymore! I do s-so much for people everyday, I’m kind in my a-actions and I keep everything appropriately p-professional all the time, but then I have people s-screaming at me, calling me a l-low life b-bitch, and pushing all of those a-awful rumors from the past,f-further and further down my throat! I’m tired of it! I-I’m not a dirty s-slag!, I’m not something p-people can just throw around and k-kick into the d-dirt!” She cried as Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

“Nathalie, I want you to listen to me very carefully, you are not a lowlife of any sort, you and I are of equal value, don’t let anyone compare you to those rumors, they are all absolute bullshit, that’s just made up so the press has something interesting to throw at us every other day, you are a beautiful woman, you are not a slag, you are sensible and know what you want with life, I will not stand for any of this miss treatment or judgement from any one of my clients, friend or no friend, it won’t matter. I want to see you happy, and confident, not sad and put down. You are an amazing beautiful woman and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I am going to call Audrey right away and fix this nonsense! Do you understand me?”

Nathalie was at a loss for words. 

The love of her life had just given her the TED talk of a life time. 

He cared for her, he stood up for her. 

She was now reminded why she had fallen so hard for this man. 

And that this was something to remember. 

“Nathalie... mmphh!”

Nathalie couldn’t keep it in anymore, she had wound her hands around Gabriel’s neck and pulled his head forward as she pressed a firm and chaste kiss to his lips. 

It only lasted a few seconds until Nathalie was snapped out of her stupor. 

“Crap, I’m so sorry sir! I shouldn’t ha-“

Gabriel had pulled Nathalie close again and wound his hands around her waist as he kissed her with all the love he was able to give. 

“You really are Beautiful, you know that? 

“Well... You aren’t too bad yourself” she smiled as she hid her blushing face in his chest. 

“And you know what? Who cares about those rumors about us sleeping together, we both know they aren’t true, and that’s all that matters but you know... if they do bother us anymore, I mean...we can always make it a reality” said Gabriel with a flirtatious smirk as he held Nathalie up against the wall. 

“Oh we definitely could mr agreste, but it would be an HR nightmare and the press would have a field day!” she said as she gazed up into his lust filled eyes. 

“Well my darling Nathalie, HR doesn’t have to know” he let out a low growl as he nipped her bottom lip. 

“Well someone is a bit of a charmer”

“Only because you’re intoxicating”

“Well, sir, I’m afraid our little escapade will have to stop soon, Adrien is going to be arriving home any minute now”

“Well then, let’s make those few minutes count” he said as they collided in another passionate lovable kiss. 

Later that day the pair couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. 

Whenever Gabriel had the chance, he would look up from his sketching and gaze at his assistant, who he so dearly loved. 

Nathalie had noticed this, and on some occasions she would look up an stare into his grey- blue eyes until one of them looked away. 

Before Nathalie switched off her computer and they both finished their work for the day, Gabriel had suggested they dialed Audrey. 

Nathalie had objected at first, but after a bit of persuading, they were sitting on the couch listening to the phone ringing on speaker phone. 

“Aah finally! What took you so long Gabriel?! Oh don’t tell me, it’s that pesky assistant of yours, if I was you I would have fired that piece of trash on her first day, and don’t even get me started on her attitude, I asked so politely this morning if she could pass me over to you and she declined three times! And said you were busy! It doesn’t matter if you are busy or not, you should always be able to drop what you are doing to call me! And then that piece of scum told me to calm down! I wasn’t even raising my voice or demanding anything from her! She is useless I tell you, utterly useless!”

Little did Audrey know, that Nathalie was hearing every word of this. 

“Well Audrey, I’d have you know that I was extremely busy today and Nathalie was being a great help as per usual, I will never ever fire her as long as she chooses to work with me, unlike you, I do not seek pride and fulfillment in firing people or putting them under my shoe and standing all over them.  
And Nathalie has never given any client of ours any attitude or foul behavior for all of these years she has been with me.  
I would prefer it if you could not call my colleague such derogatory names and spread such dirty lies about the two of us, and for the record, I will never and I mean never drop any of my work, no matter what it is, to talk to anyone but Nathalie and that includes you. 

Good day”

And with that he ended the call. 

Gabriel set down his cellphone on the table and looked into Nathalies eyes. 

They were filled with tears that were on the verge of spilling out over her cheeks. 

Gabriel grasped her cold hands in his and pulled her to him. 

Nathalie buried herself into Gabriel’s chest as she breathed in deeply. 

“It’s alright, she got a taste of her own medicine, I’m sorry that she’s so nasty to you, but I have a feeling she won’t be calling for a while now, and when she does I’ll make sure to be there with you”

“Thank you Gabriel, you’ve really made today a lot better”

“My pleasure darling”

“But unfortunately, I must get going, I don’t feel like being stuck in rush hour, I don’t think I could control my road rage today”

“No worries, I’ll see you out”

As they reached the large wooden doors, Nathalie dug out her keys from her handbag and turned to say goodbye to Gabriel. 

-should I kiss her goodbye?  
Was today just a one time thing?  
Was it a no strings attached kiss or did she actually mean it?-

“Gabriel? Are you alright? You zoned out a bit there, I was just saying goodbye”

“Oh, I’m good, have a good evening Nathalie”

“Goodbye Gabriel”

-come on, just do it, it won’t hurt-

Before Nathalie had reached the large stone stairs Gabriel had gripped her wrist and pulled her into him holding her waist. 

“A goodbye kiss for me?” He asked as he tapped her on the nose. 

“Of course mon amour”

Nathalie reached up to pull his face down to hers as she met his lips with a chaste kiss filled with emotion. 

“You know what?...I think I might like you Ms sancoeur” whispered Gabriel 

“But I think I like you more monsieur agreste”

“Mhmm, well, that cant be, I like you most”


End file.
